


it's just business, part 2

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Sterek Explorations [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Evil Kate Argent, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Not Canon Compliant, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: It's a sequel, ya'll.Follow up to "it's just business" of the same collection.





	it's just business, part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yakult9x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakult9x/gifts).

Normally, Stiles absolutely hated these sort of events. It was nothing but a ballroom full of people dressed to the nines just sucking up the the next richest person nearest them. Derek always invited him, and Stiles always declined. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Derek. These events were just par for the course when it came to Derek’s business. They needed funding for so many projects and research and he knew how to smooze when needed. Usually, Derek would bring Lydia, Jackson, and Peter. They were all particularly good at it getting new investors. Stiles’ skill set was more in doing actual research and he was more than happy to be behind the scenes. However, during this fundraiser, he was in attendance. This was their annual Halloween fundraiser - always themed accordingly. Given it was Stiles’ favorite holiday, he would at least have some fun with it. But that wasn’t why he came to this event, he came because he really wanted to frustrate Kate. After their first encounter, and each brief one since, she has been snide and dismissive. Derek would remind her time and time again who Stiles was to him and she would feign ignorance and “apologize” for her attitude. She was walking a thin line and Derek was prepared to find a way to get rid of her. Peter, despite his dislike of her as well, did note she was good for productivity. But everyone was actively looking for someone they could replace her with.

Stiles was standing in aggravation while Derek’s tux was getting last minute adjustments. Stiles had his own suite ready to go, but Derek being the head of the company he had to look ‘absolutely perfect,’ at least that was what Lydia said.

“You know, you always look good,” Stiles sighed, Derek’s lapel being adjusted for the 18th time. 

“So do you. But even I know you can’t go out like that,” Derek rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll get dressed once I can be assured they’re done groping you,” Stiles gestured towards the seamstress, “The less time in that suit the better.”

“We leave in 5 minutes,” Derek informed and the seamstress bowed back. Stiles turned around to go pull on the suite he hated but looked damn good in. Stiles gave him a mock salute and crept back to his own fitting room. He wasn’t jazzed about the night in general, but he did look forward to making Kate as uncomfortable as possible. As he finished pulling his jacket closed Derek came in behind him, looking as stunning as always. He stepped up behind Stiles in the mirror and gave him a soft kiss on his neck.

“Don’t be a brat tonight,” he smiled.

“You like when I’m a brat,” Stiles countered.

“Don’t be a brat to donors,” Derek corrected.

“Fiiinnneee,” Stiles conceded and turned to plant a kiss on Derek’s lips, “Ready to go?”

“The car is here,” he nodded and they made their way out of the fitting room.

  
  


The fundraiser was exactly as ostentatious as Stiles expected. There were practically champagne fountains at every table. The theme was at least spot on. There were black and purple twinkle lights, twisted trees and spiderwebs everywhere. He was almost impressed with how not awful it looked. The food was themed too. He suspected Derek did that for him.

“You have bloody finger foods,” Stiles grinned.

“Thought you’d appreciate it,” he hooked his arm around Stiles’ waist.

“I do indeed,” he gave Derek a gentle kiss on the jaw. Lydia was approaching them, looking as immaculate and vampy as ever. She had posed for a few photos along the way as she was one to multi-task. Stiles imagined Peter was nearby. Her and Peter had been secretly canoodling. He wasn’t sure why they were being secretive about it. Stiles wasn’t a wolf and even he could figure it out, no overpowered sense of smell needed.

“Looking good, gentleman. I’m glad Stiles continues to wear the only suit he owns,” she folded her arms across her chest sternly.

“Why buy more than one suit?” Stiles argued.

“Ugh. You have no sense of presentation,” she rolled her eyes.

“Derek says otherwise,” he winked. Lydia pursed her lips.

“The investors are here and ready to mingle with the man of the hour,” Lydia announced.

“Hardly the man of the hour,” Derek mumbled.

“The man they want to talk to,” she pressed.

“I’ll be back,” he gave Stiles a quick squeeze and peck before being dragged off to speak with people who had more money than was probably morally appropriate. He watched him smile and schmoze before wandering off to find Scott. 

Scott came to these sometimes, usually with Allison as she was the friendlier face of Argent Tech. Chris and Kate were probably somewhere, but Kate often presented as cold and Allison was the sweet and bubbly connection to the company for most events. He did find Scott leaning against one of the large, gnarly trees and teasing Allison with a fake spider. 

“Buddy,” Stiles beamed.

“Hey, man. I’m glad you finally came to one of these,” Scott smiled.

“Only to stick it to Kate. No offense, Allison,” he shrugged.

“None taken. She’s a bitch,” Allison agreed and seemed unashamed.

“Well, with me here I can make Kate plenty uncomfortable and probably try and get Derek to fuck me in the fancy bathroom,” Stiles half joked.

“Dude,” Scott wrinkled his nose.

“What? Like you wouldn’t with Allison,” Stiles pointed.

“Not in this dress,” Allison snickered, “Too much tulle.” 

“Not with that attitude you can’t,” Stiles replied. Before anyone could say much else, Kate entered the ballroom. She was wearing a floor length, gold dress with a deep, plunging neckline, it stopped at her belly button. She had all her hair pulled to one side and lengthened her neck.

“Wow. Subtle,” Stiles rolled his eyes. He watched her glide into the fray near Derek and Lydia. 

“Is she still trying to get into Derek’s pants?” Scott’s eyebrows practically disappeared into the mop of hair on his head.

“Yep,” Stiles sighed.

“I overheard her the other night. She seems to think she can seduce Derek, steal him from you, and turn her and Derek into some sort of ultra power couple and run the company before expanding into other countries. It’s some sort of weird route to world domination via capitalism,” Allison revealed, face annoyed.

“Does she not understand that Derek is gay?” Stiles asked.

“She thinks he’s bisexual. I might’ve let her think that because her crashing and burning would be a grand spectacle,” she grinned.

“God, I love your girlfriend,” Stiles laughed.

“She brought Jennifer from the accounting department to act as some sort of honeypot too,” Allison added.

“Pulling out all the stops, I see,” Peter drawled from the right. He had approached the group without them really noticing. 

“She’s almost as shameless as I am,” Stiles grumbled.

“Don’t fret. Derek is unfathomably loyal to you,” Peter blinked. Peter didn’t dislike Stiles. In fact, he rather enjoyed Stiles. When Derek first started dating him he was confused at first. Derek, who had always been so tightly controlled and put together was found to be sprawled on his desk while a college student deepthroats him in the middle of a work day. That was how Peter met him anyhow. Apparently Derek had met Stiles when he had come to work to visit Scott for lunch. He ran into Derek, flirted shamelessly, and that was enough. 

“When you have oral skills like mine you can lead an army,” Stiles gloated.

“Gross,” Scott coughed. 

“Do watch the first move. It appears our Kate is ready to make her first move of the evening,” Peter pointed. They watched as Kate, flanked by Jennifer, moved into Derek’s side as he spoke with Mr. Krenshen, a prominent investor in the company. She sidled up to him and linked her arm in his. Derek, ever the professional, paid it no mind and continued on with his conversation. Kate said something and Jennifer laughed. Mr. Krenshen said something in reply and Kate spoke back. Stiles watched the line of Derek’s shoulders get tight. He either hated whatever Kate was saying or the fact that she was touching him, likely both. Kate was giggling and leaning into Derek, showing off her neck in his line of vision.

“Mr. Krenshen is one of the more kind investors. Hopefully, Kate isn’t being crude. He likes a certain sort of delicateness in conversation I don’t think Kate has,” Peter observed.

“So, my stepping in would be a bad idea?” Stiles asked.

“Actually, he might like you,” Peter hummed. That was all Stiles needed to know before making his way to join them in the crowd. There were at least 3 other people there he didn’t know, probably other rich people Derek had to make nice with. When he got closer, Derek locked eyes with him. Kate caught his eye as well, and her smile faltered.

“Derek,” Stiles beamed, “There you are. I got distracted talking with Peter.” He came up on the other side of Derek and grabbed his free hand.

“Stiles,” Kate gave a smile that was somehow icy, “I didn’t realize you came to this event.”

“Normally I try not to come to the fundraisers and possibly make a bad impression, but I wanted to support Derek,” Stiles said sweetly.

“Do you work for Hale Enterprise as well?” Mr. Krenshen asked.

“I work in research with the development team mostly. But on a fairly unofficial capacity,” Stiles answered, “Stiles Stilinski-McCall, soon-to-be Hale. I’m also Derek’s fiance.” 

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Mr. Krenshen greeted him, “I’m Michael Kenshen. I have been investing in this company for a few years now. I was impressed by the work he did with the prosthetic limbs for children, the ones that adjust and grow with the child.”

“I remember that project. It’s sort of what made me want to get into research at this company,” Stiles added.

“Why haven’t I seen you around before? Especially if you’re Derek’s beau,” he sought. 

“Well, these tattoos don’t make the best first impression, ya know? I’m a background guy,” he offered.

“Some donors get the wrong idea,” Kate added.

“Oh, pshaw,” Krenshen hushed, “Tattoos are fine. In fact, my granddaughter has several she is proud of.” He pulled out his cellphone and showed Stiles a series of images. There was a woman, blonde, with full-arm sleeves, one including Mr. Krenshen observing an image of himself on her forearm. “She loves them. I think they’re interesting. Certainly doesn’t take away from your work in any way. What are you working on these days?”

“Oh! I have been looking into this technology that is capable of helping liver regeneration. Right now the time frame is pretty long, but we might be able to cut it by 25%,” he eagerly explained. He and Krenshen fell into easy conversation that Derek watched with rapt attention. They talked for another 10 minutes, Derek interjecting and slowly detaching himself from Kate’s grip. By the end, Derek had his arms all the way around Stiles’ waist and holding him close. 

“It seems dinner is being served,” Mr. Krenshen put forward, “Let’s talk more about this research next week. I’m thinking I might need to increase my investment.” Derek and Stiles bid him farewell and turned back to each other.

“Stiles, that was amazing,” Derek smiled wide and pulled him into a kiss.

“Who knew the old guy was chill,” Stiles chuckled and returned the kisses eagerly. Kate made a sour face and tugged on Derek’s sleeve.

“Der, there are a few more donors to speak with tonight. You can hardly rest on this small win,” she expressed.

“Small win?” Derek cocked his head to the side, “Do you have any idea how large his donation already is? He had been pulling back from donating and one conversation with Stiles made him increase. That’s astronomical.”

“But his increase won’t make up for losses if ignore the other people here,” She went to link their arms again and Derek simply stepped back.

“I’m going to have dinner with my fiance and then mingle some more. You would be wise not to touch me again,” he said with finality and led Stiles to their table, hand at the small of his back.

“Wow, she just doesn’t take hints. Or blatant instructions,” Stiles snickered, pulling out his chair.

“She is exhausting. I think she believes that pretending to be together will make it true somehow,” Derek lamented, “I don’t get why she is so insistent.

“The theory is world domination,” Stiles gave. Derek laughed and shook his head. He pulled Stiles’ chair closer and motioned for the server to bring over their plates. Stiles smiled sweetly as Derek poured him a glass of wine. He was still full of awe and surprise whenever he thought about how he and Derek even got together in the first place because Stiles should be the farthest from Derek’s type. He had just been coming in to visit Scott for lunch when he wandered into the wrong office. He heard Derek arguing with some desk job about figures not matching up or the research not being substantial enough to support the project goals. Believe it or not, Stiles knew enough of what they were talking about to add his two-cents. He was never one to back down from those sort of conversations. He just jumped in and explained that they were using data that was old and there were newer studies they should be looking at instead. Derek was more than impressed. His gaze turning a bit hungry and he asked Stiles to accompany him to his office. The rest of the story wrote itself. They’ve been together for 3 years now.

“I’m glad you rescued me from Kate back there,” Derek tucked some of Stiles’ hair behind his ear. 

“Well, she was too grabby. And I don’t share,” he laughed. Derek blushed slightly, always a bit more bashful when it came to acts of emotion. Sex was easy. Feelings were hard.

“I tell her ‘no’ all the time. She doesn’t seem to listen,” Derek sighed, “I know what she wants and I’m ready to boot her from the company. But I need more than those actions if I’m going to risk making any waves with carryover works from Argent Tech. We don’t need a mutiny.”

“I mean, I could always push her down some stairs. Make a quick job of it,” he mumbled.

“Stiles,” Derek hushed him.

“So stressed, Der,” Stiles purred, “How can I help you with that?” Stiles hand settled on Derek’s knee and slowly slid up to his inner thigh.

“What are you doing, Stiles?” Derek whispered, trying not to draw attention to himself.

“The plan was a handjob,” Stiles grinned and turned his face into Derek’s neck.

“We can’t - “ Derek started but Stiles cupped his dick, which was slowly firming up.

“We so can,” Stiles smiled up at him, “There are so many nooks and crannies in this building.” He kept slowly jacking Derek through his pants. Derek kept trying to stifle his moans as they were in a very public and very crowded place.

“Bathroom. Now,” Derek ordered as he pulled Stiles from the table. He walked them with Stiles in front of him, needing to conceal his erection. They turned down a hallway and popped into the unisex bathroom, bolting it immediately behind them.

“Come on, sourwolf,” Stiles simpered and tugged at Derek’s belt. Derek just braced himself against the wall and let Stiles do what he did best. He felt his long fingers pull away his briefs and wrap around his cock. He loves when Stiles gets like this. Stiles is the only one who is allowed to really take control of him in any way. Of course, Stiles knows that Derek is letting Stiles feel like he’s in control. Any minute now Derek is going to haul him up and bend him over the counter. He licked his lips before kissing the tip of Derek’s dick. He licked away the precome that had pearled at the top. He brought his lips around it and swirled his tongue. He then took more into his mouth until he could feel it in his throat. Derek moaned above him, he could hear Derek biting his fist. Stiles hollowed his cheeks and worked up and down his shaft. He remembers the first time he sucked Derek off. He could swear it was the first time Derek had a blow job. 

“God, Stiles,” Derek managed. He didn’t want to be loud, knowing people might hear them. Stiles gave a long slurp before pulling off and grinning up at him. 

“Lucky for you, I came prepared for tonight,” Stiles waggled his eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” Derek paused, his hand wrapping around his cock and tracing Stiles’ lips.

“I mean, I’ve got lube in my pocket and all the motivation to have you fuck me in this bathroom. Make my first fundraiser memorable, Der,” he batted his eyes at him.

“Fucking menace,” Derek glared, no heat beyond his lust. He pulled Stiles to his feet and fished the lube from his jacket pocket. Stiles eagerly dropped his pants and toes off his shoes. 

“I’m your menace. Just like I’m your brat,” Stiles sighed, feeling Derek’s fingers glide right to his hole without hesitation. 

“All. Fucking. Mine,” Derek grunted as he pressed in 2 fingers and bit at Stiles’ neck. He loved the stretch that came with Derek’s impatience. He knew he was a tiny bit of a pain slut, but not too much as to make Derek wary. He arched his back dramatically, trying to give Derek as much access as possible. Stiles moaned wantonly and waited for the third finger he desperately wanted.

“Of course you planned this. I’m surprised you didn't come here plugged,” Derek spoke, wanting to bury himself in his mate.

“Almost did,” Stiles whined. 

“You’d have me fuck you on the buffet,” Derek had stretched Stiles enough and was ready to slide home. He kicked Stiles’ legs a little wider and lined up his cock. He pressed in and felt Stiles relax for him. Stiles’ head fell forward against the mirror and Derek jerked his head back by his hair.

“You’ll watch me fuck you,” he said as he thrust even deeper. They locked eyes in the mirror and he watched golden eyes meet his alpha red. Stiles loved it when Derek wolfed out some during sex. Generally, Derek tried to keep his wolfish nature at bay, especially near anything work-related. But Stiles liked to pull it out of him whenever he could. 

“Derek,” Stiles whined when Derek found his prostate right away.

“My good boy,” he groaned. Fucking Stiles was like coming home for Derek. He had never felt more grounded and never felt more at ease. The first time he had ever been with Stiles he felt so powerful and so whole. No one had ever done that for him before.

“Harder. Please,” Stiles panted. Derek responded by fucking into him harder and faster and gripping Stiles’ hips ferociously. He pressed as deep as he could into the tight heat of Stiles and saw his mate white-knuckling the counter. He was so close and he knew Stiles was on the edge too. 

“Love you so fucking much,” he grunted and reached his hand around to stroke Stiles in time with his thrusts. He twisted his palm over the tip and could feel Stiles’ balls tighten. His cockhead was drooling and he was sure they would soak the countertop.

“I’m about to - “Stiles came with a muffled shout. He bit down hard on his lip and Derek’s hand was flooded with cum. Derek sped up his pace and followed soon after. He filled Stiles practically to bursting and was unsure how he would manage to clean it up. After carefully pulling out Stiles produced a plug from his pocket. Derek grinned and slowly eased it into Stiles’ dripping entrance. 

“Not sure how to go back to the party like this,” Stiles breathed heavily.

“We don’t have to,” Derek smiled softly, “Let’s just go home.”

They did sneak out and Derek didn’t bother to do much else with the fundraiser, he just wanted to spend his time with Stiles, peeling him out of his suit and putting him to bed. He didn't want or need to be near Kate. Peter and Lydia could handle the rest.

  
  
  


Skipping out on the rest of the fundraiser turned out to be a blessing and a curse. It made Kate even more arrogant. She would go on and on about the people she made deals and connections with. Half of the names Derek already knew. Kate pretended as it gave her some semblance of power. Come Monday morning she was insufferable.

“I was sorry to not see much more of you at the fundraiser on Saturday,” Kate pouted as she walked into his office, without being invited. 

“Stiles wasn’t feeling well so I took him home,” Derek replied curtly, not really looking up from his paperwork.

“Aww, poor baby,” she feigned concern.

“He made a quick turn around,” Derek hummed, “Did you need something?”

“Just wanted to check-in. I discovered quite the research project that could interest this company,” she began.

“There are many. Just throw together a presentation and I can review it,” she knew that was how the process worked and he had little patience for what was currently taking place.

“I just thought we could talk it out. Maybe over lunch?” she grinned.

“Stiles will be joining me for lunch today. I don’t like to work over lunch if I don’t need to,” he countered. 

“I didn’t realize he would be here this much,” she observed.

“He does technically work with the research department,” he cocked a brow.

“So, did you give him the job? Did it happen before or after you started dating?” she asked.

“Why do you care?” he sighed, already exhausted.

“Just wanted to know more about how this company runs and what needs to be done to move up in rank. Was that his plan?” she sat on the desk across from Derek’s work.

“Stiles got the job because he’s brilliant. I would have hired him for it whether we were dating or not,” he breathed out, “His and my relationship has little bearing on how this place operates. And, honestly, I’d rather you stopped pestering me about him or us.”

“I just need to know when you’ll get tired of him, Derek,” she sneered.

“Never,” he huffed, “We’re getting married. Next October. It’s a done deal.”

“He’s a child,” she glared.

“He’s 24,” Derek rolled his eyes.

“You know what,” she threw up her hands, “It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t. I’ll just sit and wait and get work done.” She hopped off his desk and came around to face him. He scooted back in his chair and gave her an angry look, “I found a project that will change lives.”

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and fought a bigger scowl, “What is it, Kate?” he grit his teeth.

“There is a lab in New York working on a medical marvel that could change the face of human existence,” she gleefully pulled up a document on her tablet and handed it to Derek, “This doctor has engineered a medication that can reverse being bitten by a were.”

Derek’s blood ran cold. He understood that some people were bitten without wanting to be and it was awful when that happened. But they had ways of reversing that fairly easily with emissaries. The idea that non-weres were working on medical interventions meant they didn’t understand it. It also meant they could use it on other, perhaps, without good intentions. He knew there were plenty of people who hated werewolves, there had been wars decades past. It took a lot of bloodshed to get where they are today. People like this doctor wanted to go back in time. 

“No,” he snarled.

“What do you mean ‘no’? You haven’t even looked at it,” she started.

“I don’t need to. I know what this is and people like this man. He wants to wipe out groups of people. I know how this works,” he stood and towered over her.

“I think you misunderstand,” she startled, she backed away as he stood.

“I don’t. You misunderstand. You misunderstand a great deal,” he clenched his jaw and looked towards the window, “I think it’s time we re-evaluate your employment here.”

The conversation from that point on was loud and angry. Kate berated Derek and threw a fit. Derek had to call Boyd and Cora to handle some of what was happening, especially when she started threatening him and other weres. She threatened Stiles as well, claiming she could easily take him out and that she could make Derek so much happier. Apparently, there had been grand plans to take over the company, change Derek, and write her own version of happily ever after. Once she was successfully escorted from the building and authorities were alerted. Derek cancelled his appointments and went home. He knew Stiles wouldn’t be there, he was probably going to be swimming with Scott at the gym where Liam got a job recently.

When he walked in he found Stiles leaning against the railing as he watched a bunch of kids learning how to swim. Derek had changed into casual clothes and came up behind him to plant a kiss on his neck.

“What the - Derek?” he was upset at first before beaming at his partner’s surprise. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” he breathed out, relaxing as he enveloped his mate.

“Why aren’t you at work?” he asked, leaning back against Derek’s firm chest.

“Just wanted to see you,” he revealed and nuzzled Stiles’ neck. 


End file.
